The Wrath of Masashi
by Shippochan301
Summary: Naraku has finally been beaten, along with the Shikon Jewel, a new evil entity known as Masashi has risen. Now Inuyasha and the gang have to face someone twice as strong as Naraku with no understanding of it's infinite power.


Disclaimer: If I did own Inu-Yasha (which I don't), I would be making a movie, the greatest cinematic climax of all time! But I can't draw --...

(A/N): This of course is my first story and as so I want the reviewers to be honest. This has been a work in progress for too long so I got off my lazy ass (which doesn't make sense because I'm sitting at the computer) and typed the first chapter. This goes out to the two people who I first met here in (You know who you are) and to all others...Enjoy the fruits of my labor!

Prologue

A peaceful, clear night reigned its will upon the world. Moonlight and starlight entwined and cascaded its combined strength onto the land. Fireflies danced to the music of the crickets. The wind howled, making the leaves of trees rustled, but the boughs themselves never bowed to the wind. The dusty trail was swept up by a sudden, powerful breeze. All the manner of creatures scurried across the path, kicking up miniature dust clouds. They all ran from the unexpected breeze, as if the wind carried a terrible curse with it. All the animals in the area fled, sensing something gone horribly wrong.

There was a boy on the trail. He was no older than 10, but he seemed unafraid of what could be in the forest. The moonlight illuminated the white streaks in his hair and scars covering his hands, arms, and legs. His hands and his front were covered in blood, and yet he was smiling somewhat insanely. Behind him a row of five torches could be seen through the trees, following him cautiously. The boy stopped and faced the fire. A procession of villagers met his vision. They had an array of weapons at their disposal, but they still looked afraid. The person leading the group stepped forward, his entire body was noticeably shaking, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Uh, um," he said, as his voice also trembled, "Masashi, c-come with u-us and we w-won't h-have t-to hurt y-you."

Masashi took a pace forward. The villagers took a step backwards. He laughed a cold laugh that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"Ah, yes. I 'member that day. My parents died of a freak accident and I was sent to your hellhole of a town. That was four years ago. Those where the four longest years of my life, filled with grief, enslavement, and torment. I have these scars to show for it. You made my life what it is. Ironically, today marks the day I arrived in Tonok village four years ago. Now I'll 'member it as the day I left and the day I got my revenge!"

Sweat was beading down the leader's face and neck. Fear reflected itself in his voice. "P-please! L-let me explain-"

"Silence!" Masashi's words seemed to expel a force that knocked over the villagers. "Don't give me that! What happen to your whips, eh? You had no problem giving me scars before. What's wrong, Seiji?" Masashi crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground. "I'm waiting."

The group rose to their feet, slowly. Seiji raised a shaking hand, prepared to give the signal to attack. Masashi stared at the hand and suddenly it was ignited in a blue flame. He screamed in pain.

"EEEEN! Wrong answer! Now it's time to die! Goodbye bastards!"

The front half of the succession behind Seiji was sent flying by a sudden force under their feet. The earth was forced up by Masashi's piercing gaze. As they fell, Masashi continued to stare at the earth. The earth suddenly transformed its smooth surface into a jagged deathtrap. Those who didn't die of the fall were impaled by the spiked ground, their gore exerted from the collision. Masashi began to laugh; some of the trees grew frost as chills were once again sent down the spines of the survivors.

The back half of the group lost their nerve. They ran with no shame. Masashi stepped behind of Seiji, who was prevented from moving by the blue flames. Masashi clapped his hands, and as he separated them, a band of electricity formed between them.

"You think you can run from me?!"

Masashi shot the lightning with a push of his hand. The blast swept the dust off the path and then it struck the villagers and the surrounding trees. The villagers were immobilized and the trees crashed simultaneously onto the path with a gigantic bang, completely covering the path and crushing what was left of Tonok village.

"Seiji-"

Masashi spun around and Seiji was sent flying by his glare. He flew until an oak tree stopped his flight. He slid down the tree painfully. He had heard his left arm shatter. He rose slowly clutching his arm and darkness surrounded him, lifting him into the air. It was in the shape of a fist and Seiji saw that Masashi was manipulating it with his own left hand.

"Masashi, p-please s-spare me."

Masashi laughed briefly before he glared at Seiji. Blue fire once again engulfed his hand. Seiji's screams rang through the silent forest.

"To let you run free after what you did to me would be a stupid move on my part. However, before I have my revenge, riddle me this," Masashi closed his eyes and spoke, "Why is it that you never told me of this power that I was blessed with?

"To let you know of your power would be a stupid move on my part. You would have been massacring villages years ago. We were trying to protect you-"

"PROTECT ME?! SO YOUR DEFINITION OF PROTECTION IS TORTURE THEN?!"

"You got it all wrong-"

"Just shut up! I will do to you what I would have done a long time ago."

Seiji then knew that this wasn't Masashi. The Masashi he took in would put up with the beatings. This was a different person. Fear overwhelmed him. He knew pleading was useless at this point

Masashi held his hand forward as if he wanted to show Seiji something. A heart grew in his hands. It was still beating.

The blue fire had gone and the shadow fist's grip had loosened. Seiji clutched his chest, and started gasping.

"My heart, where's my heart?"

"Yoo-hoo!" Masashi said in a singsong voice. He waved the heart at him. Seiji made desperate grabs, but the fist of shadows immobilized him.

"I now hold your life in my hands."

Masashi smiled and let go his grip on Seiji. Before Seiji could hit the ground, Masashi ripped the heart in two and Seiji was dead before he hit the earth. Blood was steadily trickling out his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

Masashi stepped over the carcass and smiled evilly. Then his expression changed completely. His confidence disappeared just as soon as came. He fell to his knees, on the verge of tears.

"What have I done?"

"_You killed them, or should I say we?"_

Masashi wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked around the blood soaked forest. "Wha'? Who said that?"

"_I did. In here."_

Masashi realized the voices from inside his head. Was he imagining things? Had he finally cracked?"

"_No, you're not crazy. You just have a new friend."_

'Is this guy a mind reader?'

"_Bingo! I know every thought that crosses or ever crossed your mind. You don't have to think to talk to me. Just think as me as your new conscious."_

'Well, there's nothing like talking to yourself.'

"_Hey, I heard that! If any thinks that way, I help you get 'em back."_

Masashi rose from his knees and walked down the path, thoughts swam through his head and were probably being looked at by his "conscious" right now. 

The sun peaked past the thinning trees of the forest. The pines trilled with the birds that inhabited them. Masashi had been walking with rest since the night before. He was stilled covered in old and fresh blood and his conscious kept trying to talk to him. A stream ran perpendicular to the path. Masashi washed the blood of his clothes and watched its essence trail down the water and dissipate. He began to wonder about what happened.

"_I knew you were gonna ask that. You want to know who I am, huh?"_

"Not only that, tell me how you came into my body. No one in my family had anything to do with magic!"

"_Let's just say inheritance may skip a few million years. This person had your powers. They also had me to guide them to greatness. Now I can help you. Together, no one will stand in our way and this world will fall before our superior strength. The only thing that'll kill you will be your age!"_

His conscious began to laugh and Masashi found himself laughing against his will. He stopped himself and slipped his shirt back on.

"I don't know who this guy is, and I'm not sure if I can trust him," Masashi sighed, 'On the other hand, I got no where else to go, so-'

"_Atta boy! Now let us continue. May the world tremble for we will soon rule it!"_

Masashi continued following the path, which sloped up to a hill. Beyond the hill, a tiny town could be seen at the base of the hill. The peasants were hard at work, cultivating the land and making it suitable for growth.

'Well, what do I do?'

"_Let me take over."_

Masashi then changed back into the killing machine he was the night before. He laughed deeply. "My revenge is just getting started!"

(A/N): I hope this does well because I personally feel I'm not a good writer, so I hope people will like. Ah...I'm so sick right now, I'm gonna drag my heavy head into bed and you guys have a good day, and don't forget to leave those reviews at the door. Good night everybody! Well actually, it's late afternoon in Vallejo, but that's beside the point!


End file.
